


A different lifetime

by Penny4yourThoughts



Series: The Crazy Family of Heroes [5]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, captain america: the winter soldier - Fandom
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Baby Peter Parker, Bucky Barnes & Steve Rogers Friendship, Bucky Barnes Feels, Captain America: The Winter Soldier, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Good Peter, Hurt/Comfort, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Kid Peter Parker, Kinda, Love Confessions, Not really though, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Parent Tony Stark, Post-Captain America: The Winter Soldier, Protective Bucky Barnes, Steve Rogers Feels, Steve Rogers Needs a Hug, Stucky - Freeform, To Be Continued, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Whump, Winter Soldier Bucky Barnes, thats what they all think
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-01
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-14 08:28:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29789196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Penny4yourThoughts/pseuds/Penny4yourThoughts
Summary: Um... There’s. T-there’s something-” Steve said, his tentative voice breaking the silence.Everyone moved their attention towards the soldier. Steve's gaze however was fixed on something in the distance, seeing something they couldn’t. He hesitated before the man continued in a softer voice.“He’s still alive”
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes & Steve Rogers, James "Rhodey" Rhodes & Tony Stark, Peter Parker & Avengers Team, Peter Parker & Steve Rogers, Peter Parker & Tony Stark, Steve Rogers & Avengers Team, Steve Rogers & Natasha Romanov, Steve Rogers & Tony Stark, Tony Stark & Avengers Team
Series: The Crazy Family of Heroes [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1786300
Comments: 5
Kudos: 39





	A different lifetime

**Author's Note:**

> Here it is!

“Um... There’s. T-there’s something-” Steve said, his tentative voice breaking the silence.

Everyone moved their attention towards the soldier. Steve's gaze however was fixed on something in the distance, seeing something they couldn’t. He hesitated before the man continued in a softer voice.

“He’s still alive” 

The other occupants of the room looked around in confusion at the soft admission.

“Uhm… I hate to say it, but… Am I missing something here?” Rhodey spoke up awkwardly.

Natasha averted her gaze to the floor as did Steve.

Peter must have noticed the shift in energy as his little face dropped at the sollen mood that seemed to overtake the room.

“I don’t want to be rude but, you guys look like shh- like garbage” Tony spoke up, narrowly avoiding his mistake.

Natasha sighed. “There was a huge fight. It got a bit messy in the end” She finished tiredly, letting her eyes slip closed as she leaned back on the couch.

“You alright Nat?” Bruce questioned, his brows furrowing. 

“GSW to the shoulder. It’s nothing” 

“You got shot?!” The others exclaimed in near unison, Tony nearly choking on his coffee.

“Not the point.” Natasha muttered while a curious Peter toddled over to the hurt woman and started patting her on the knee to get her attention.

“I don’t see how that’s beside the point” Bruce muttered.

Tony frowned “You guys aren’t giving much information here. What happened? What fight?” Tony pressed and picked up a fussy Peter. 

Steve shifted in his seat “Didn’t you watch the news? I mean it’s probably all over the internet and everything” he tried.

“No. I don’t watch the news. At least not with Peter around. Now stop avoiding the question. What happened..? We’re a team remember?” Tony asked again.

Steve wringed his hands together as he seemed to try and gather his thoughts… “I had a… Friend. From before.” Steve stammered.

“When I first got the serum they wouldn’t let me do anything but be their propaganda puppet, while so many others were fighting at the frontlines defending our country. Good men. Then after one of my performances I heard about the 107th being captured by HYDRA and I couldn’t just sit there and do nothing. HYDRA… I don’t know what they did to him but they experimented on him. When I found him he was tied up to a table with all this strange equipment around him. I mean at the time I was just happy he was still alive but I didn’t even think about any of the consequences.” 

Everyone remained quiet as they let the soldier continue.

“Somehow. Something made him survive the fall.”

“What do you mean?” Rhodey tried carefully.

“Bucky is alive”

* * *

Rain pattered against the large windows of the common room, the smell of fresh coffee gliding through the air. 

Steve was sitting in one of the expensive chairs facing the windows, a worn sketchbook resting in his lap. 

The man hadn’t spoken to anyone after what he had told the team. He seemed closed off. 

Like he wasn’t really there.

The only one that sometimes managed to break through was Peter, the others just watching on in concern as the man stared off into space.

Peter once again pulled on the man’s pant leg as he stood up. Steve didn’t notice the kid at first, but a squeal from Peter got his attention.

He looked down at the boy and smiled, although it looked more like a grimace. The soldier picked Peter up and placed him into his lap, Peter immediately curling into the man’s warm chest.

It was a soft but still heartbreaking scene to witness.

Steve spoke softly to Peter as he showed the curious boy all his drawings, Peter being completely captivated by both his soothing voice and the beautifully drawn pictures.

It was already quite some time after dinner, dinner Steve had refused to eat so Peter had to go to bed soon, but no one had the heart to separate the two.

Tony thought hard as to what to do in this situation. He had never seen Cap like this before.

The Captain they knew always carried himself with a sense of responsibility and purpose but all that was left now was a shell of who he used to be.

They could only hope that today’s occurrence didn’t permanently scar the man further.

Tony shook his head and got up from the couch and walked over to the other man.

Upon noticing him Peter smiled and reached out his hands, Steve also looking up quickly but still avoiding eye contact. 

“So uh, it’s getting late and time for Peter to head to bed soon, but I have an important phone call to make… “Would you mind putting Peter to bed for the night?”

Now Steve did look at Tony, disbelief filling his eyes. Despite all that they had been through in just these past months, Tony was still very protective over Peter and always put Peter to bed himself, no matter how busy or hurt he was.

It was their little ritual.

So the fact that Tony was trusting him with this…

“Uh yeah of course! No problem.” Steve nodded, only now noticing the way Peter’s eyes were drooping.

“He already had his bath this morning so you only really have to change him into a clean diaper, some pj’s, maybe wipe him down with a soft washcloth but that’s it. He looks very tired so he should fall asleep quite easily.”

Steve nodded to the man’s instructions.

“Oh there’s also some binky’s in the top drawer, he won’t sleep without one.” Tony hurriedly finished.

“Yeah… Uh okay.” Steve said softly and stood up, taking Peter with him.

* * *

Steve slowly bounced Peter as he made his way over to his nursery. 

He had been there… Maybe once or twice, usually when it was to come and find Tony. 

He looked around at the neatly decorated room. Both modern and sleek, but still filled with a sense of home and comfort. 

He gently lowered Peter onto the changing table, smiling at the way Peter seemed to barely be able to keep his head up. 

He made quick work of getting Peter ready for bed, buttoning up the boy’s pajamas while softly talking to Peter.

At this point Peter was fast asleep softly suckling on the fingers in his mouth. Steve smiled down at the boy and carefully replaced them with a binky. 

The warm low hue of the boy’s night light cast a soft glow on the kid’s peaceful face.

Without even realizing what he was doing he started humming. Somewhere in the back of his mind he could see and hear his mum humming the same song to him when he was younger. 

Carefully getting his arms under the sleeping boy, Steve maneuvered Peter in his arms while he continued humming.

He rocked Peter from side to side and just looked at the kid for a moment as Peter slept on, oblivious to the world.

His mind was quiet.

The soldier shuffled his way towards the crib as he continued the soothing movements.

He laid Peter down on the soft star-filled mattress and moved some of his toys closer but not too close in fear of the kid getting hurt.

He noticed a small camera which he assumed was the baby monitor pointed at the crib.

Steve looked around the room and quickly saw the device with a small screen charging on the kid’s dresser.

It looked to be a set of two, the other one probably still with Tony, so Steve made sure to grab the other monitor. ‘Who knows how long Stark would be busy… Perhaps Peter would need him in the meantime’, Steve figured.

With one last glance at the boy, Steve walked out of the room and softly closed the door behind him. 

When he got to his room he placed the baby monitor on his nightstand so he could keep an eye out on the kid.

He ended up staying up almost all night, either thinking about the life he had or the life he could have lived all the while guarding the monitor.

When he noticed Peter shifting and softly starting to whimper he was up and out of his room before even seeming to realise it himself.

He neared the boy’s nursery, his enhanced hearing picking up some sad cries.

Carefully pushing the door open Steve hurried in and picked Peter up from the crib.

“Hey… Shh… You’re okay.” Steve whispered as he bounced and rocked Peter like he did earlier that evening. 

Soft brown eyes peeked up at him and he couldn’t help the chuckle at the very obvious pout the kid was sporting.

“What’s the matter huh? Did you have a nightmare? I get those too sometimes.” He admitted softly. “But you don’t have to be scared okay? See there ya go…” Steve smiled as Peter’s eyes started to flutter close again.

“You’ve got all of the Avengers looking out for you. How’s that huh?” Steve laughed softly

Steve started softly humming again as Peter drifted off in his arms. 

He stayed like that for a moment. Letting the sounds of the night wash over him.

Unknowing to him, Tony had watched the entire scene with a sad but knowing smile. The father had leaped out of bed as soon as he heard the first cry and was about to enter the room when he saw that the door was opened.

His first reaction was to panic, but before he could do anything a soft voice reached his ears. He made sure that his steps were silent as he tiptoed his way towards the nursery.

Tony watched from the doorway as Cap gently whispered to Peter and rocked him so that the boy could fall back asleep. Part of him was itching to barge in and take over, but something kept stuck in his place.

Steve needed this, he realised. 

When he saw the other man walk back towards the crib, Tony quickly tiptoed back to his own room before Steve could know he was there.

Tony soon fell back asleep that night, knowing that he really wasn’t alone anymore. 

...

**Author's Note:**

> So you remember how I said two days? Well that was a lie 
> 
> But here it finally is my friends!
> 
> Worry not, it doesn't end here... Oh boy believe me
> 
> hehehe
> 
> Oh and there's a hint added somewhere in the tags
> 
> I love you guys to the moon and back!!
> 
> O Penny4yourThoughts


End file.
